


Bad Harvey!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Dr Harvey has Asthma, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Public Sex, Sex, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: *This is an alternate version of chapter 10 of my storyHarvey You Idiot!*Harvey is drunk and makes some bad decisions.





	Bad Harvey!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version/ending of chapter 10 of my story Harvey You Idiot!
> 
> This version of Harvey is darker and well... naughtier. He is not the same Harvey as portrayed in my main fic, he’s more like the Harvey from ‘I’m not Gay!’
> 
> It’s very naughty... perhaps you shouldn’t read it! lol :p

**Harvey**

Outside the bar as Harvey said goodbye to Maru he felt her fingers entwine with his. She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. Her hand was small like Jane’s but not calloused. He looked down at her hand wondering what she was doing.

Maru grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him towards her. She kissed him on the mouth, and without really thinking he kissed her back. After wondering what her lips tasted like for what seemed like forever he finally got to experience it. She tasted like wine, sweet and fruity. 

He pushed her up against the brick wall unable to control himself. His hands went to her waist, and then to her backside. He felt for her underwear and began tugging them down. The alcohol and desire for sex took over his rational thinking. Maru’s fingers fumbled at his belt buckle; unhooking the leather from the buckle. Harvey grasped his manhood in his hand and groaned deeply as he pushed the tip inside Maru’s warmth. He held her firmly against the wall as he moved in deeper, his hips moving rhythmically, trying not rush. She whimpered softly in to his ear. She felt good, better than he had ever imagine.

The door creaked open and the light from the bar poured out on to the dark street. Shane stepped out, and staggered drunkenly on to the cobbles. He glanced Harvey’s way and gave him a knowing look. ‘It’s probably best not to fuck her here Doc, unless you want the whole town talking.’ Shane let out a drunken laugh.

Harvey came to his senses, ‘Uhh... shit,’ after a few more deep thrusts he reluctantly pulled out of Maru and tucked himself back in to his pants. He buckled up his belt, and held a hand out to Shane, ‘It’s not what you think Shane!’ He felt embarrassed but also slightly disappointed at not being able to finish. He had really wanted to. He squeezed his eyes shut as his thoughts returned to Jane. What had he done? He was such an idiot! She would never forgive him if she found out!

’I’m sure Doc, I’m sure it isn’t.’ Shane laughed and brushed past him as he went on his way.

Maru giggled and tried to kiss Harvey again. She slid her down his pants and tugged on his manhood. He groaned loudly when she whispered in his ear what she wanted to do to him. _Oh Yoba, yes please!_ He wanted her so badly but he knew it was so very very wrong. He backed away from her and turned his back to her. ‘Go home Maru! That was the alcohol, I made a mistake. I’m drunk.’

Maru grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks. ‘Are you kidding me? You’re dick was just inside me... you knew what you were doing!’ She tugged at his arm trying to make him turn around but he stood his ground.

Harvey sighed. ‘I’m sorry Maru, but you need to go home. Good night,’ he grumbled as he walked away.

He locked the front door behind him and went up to his apartment. He sat down on his bed, undid his laces and kicked his sneakers on to the floor. His head was giddy from the alcohol, and his thoughts were full of regret. He scratched the back of his neck and remembered he had a bottle of whiskey in the kitchen that he’d brought back from his last trip to the city. He needed something a little stronger to wash away his stupidity, at least for the moment.

He took the bottle down from the cupboard and poured himself a glass. He swirled the amber liquid and took a drink. It felt warm as it hit the back of his throat. He poured another glass and put the bottle away.

As he brought the glass to his lips he heard a sound coming from downstairs. Feeling brave from the amount of alcohol he had consumed he went down to investigate.

He descended the stairs with his whiskey glass in his hand. As he reached the bottom he switched in the lights. He blinked momentarily as the lights flickered and then came on, lighting up the hallway. ’Hello?’ he called out, his voice trembled a little.

Harvey stopped dead by the doorway to his office. He thought he was seeing things, but no... What he saw was real. Sitting on his desk was Maru. She wore a lacey red bra and nothing else. Harvey’s jaw dropped open, and he almost dropped his glass. Some of the whiskey sloshed over his hand. Maru spread her legs, exposing her most intimate parts to him. He swallowed, and felt himself go hard. She had her own key to the clinic, she’d let herself in.

_Walk away Harvey! Walk away!_

She grinned at him from his desk. The desk he did his consultations at. The desk he’d sat at when Mayor Lewis had banned him from drinking. Perhaps he should have heeded Lewis’ warning about the consumption of alcohol. That desk was also the place where he had tended to Jane’s wounds, the first night he had met her. Sure, they hadn’t had the best of starts, but he had since that moment been unable to get her out of his head. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he thought about Jane. He should have escorted her home, he should have made sure she got back ok.

Maru motioned with her index finger for him to come to her, like a siren luring a sailor to the rocks. Harvey stared at her, unable to move. He was tempted by her soft curves. She was beautiful. The bronze coloured skin on her thighs looked so smooth and deliciously inviting. His manhood pressed against the material of his jeans wanting to be let out. _Just undo your belt buckle._

Harvey drained his whiskey glass, not once having taken his eyes off her naked body, and closed the door.

Moments later Maru was gripping the edge of the desk, and Harvey was thrusting in to her from behind. He held her by the hips and thrust deeper and quicker. The sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips sent him in to a lust-fuelled-frenzy. He pulled out of her and turned her to face him. He pressed his lips against hers and groaned as her tongue entered his mouth.

He took two puffs on his inhaler, tossed it aside, and parted her thighs. He positioned himself between her legs and pressed in to her. They moved together in a quick rhythm. He kissed her neck and then found her mouth again kissing her with a fiery passion. He quickened his pace, thrusting faster and harder, puffing and panting. She cried out and tightened around him which made him gasp.

He had wanted it for so long, even had dreams about making love to Maru. What he was doing wasn’t love though, it was sex. Sweaty frenzied sex. He gripped her hips tightly and reached the end. His body trembled as he thrust one final time and released in to her. Her fingernails dug in to his back as she climaxed again. He remained between her legs a moment whilst he caught his breath and then slowly pulled out of her, still relishing the feel if her. He’d given her his seed, he should have felt bad, but he didn’t. He felt satisfied. Harvey sat down in his office chair. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his desk draw and refilled his glass; downing it in one.

He watched her getting dressed whilst he poured himself another whiskey, her bronze skin and beautiful curves.

‘Don’t get dressed just yet,’ he grinned and drank the contents of his glass. ‘Do you want to stay the night?’

Maru returned his grin and bit her bottom lip. She sank to her knees positioning herself between his thighs and licked her lips. ‘Why not.’


End file.
